Good Luck Olivia
by Bubblelina15
Summary: When the Duncan family goes to a Lemonade Mouth concert, what new drama ensues? Confusing mixups, love, even possible death? Well, if that's the case, Good Luck Charlie! Moved from crossovers to the normal archive so more people would see it.


Good Luck Olivia

Teddy's POV

"Hey mom! Are we ready to leave yet?"

"Almost, sweetie! I'm trying to buckle Charlie in! Can you go get the tickets and the backstage passes please?"

"Sure mom," I called heading to the kitchen counter to get the tickets.

Today my family and I were going to the Lemonade Mouth concert. When I heard the band was going on tour, I looked on their site to see if they had any shows here. And they did! I was so excited. I've been planning this day for weeks! And we even got backstage passes. I even went shopping for a whole new outfit just for this occasion. It was a strapless green-blue cotton dress. It had ruffles on the top and cinched underneath the bust. It fell three inches above my knees. On top of it I had a ¾ sleeved powder pink lace cardigan. And, I was wearing powder-pink peep toe pumps, as well. My hair was curled and up in a ponytail tied with a blue-green bow. Overall, I thought I looked great.

After getting the tickets, I overlooked my outfit in the mirror again before heading to the car. I nodded in approval and headed to the bug truck. I know, but my dad said that since we were going to a concert of a popular band a lot of people would see the truck. So, it would be good for business. I would rather that we didn't drive that car, but it's all right because Lemonade Mouth is worth it. My dad began honking the car horn, and my mom began screaming, "P.J., Gabe, get in here now!"

"Coming!" I heard Gabe call. They jumped in the car and I stared at them for a second. Something looked…off. Then it hit me.

"Um, guys, what's up with your shirts?" Their shirts were bulging with something. What with? I couldn't tell.

"Snacks," P.J. said happily, pulling out a bag of gummy worms, ripping it open and putting one in his mouth.

"Okay then," I said, turning back to the front. I put my iPod earphones in my ears and began listening to _Breakthrough_. I began to sing along and read my book.

Suddenly I felt someone jerking me, "Honey, honey. We're here."

"Huh?" I jolted upright.

"You fell asleep, honey," my mom informed me, "We are here now."

"Oh. Okay," I jumped out of the bug truck and followed my family inside the arena.

We went up to the usher who showed us our seats. As I was about to make my way down, the usher said, "Olivia? Aren't you supposed to be in the dressing room?"

"No, I'm not Olivia, I'm Teddy," I told the usher.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just look very similar to her."

"It's fine. A lot of people say that," I smiled at the usher and went down to sit by my family.

"What was that about?" my dad asked.

"Oh, the usher thought I was Olivia."

"You? Olivia White?" Gabe asked, "Nah, she's way hotter than you. But…hmm…that gives me an idea."  
>"Gabe if you are going to use your sister to con people out of their money, please stop right there," my mom said wearily, "Or actually…"<p>

"Mom, no!"

"Fine, fine," she said crossing her arms, turning away, and giving Charlie a sip of soda.

"Goodness," I said to myself, shaking my head. The lights dimmed and an announcer's voice filled the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are proud to present the opening band, Mudslide Crush!" Everyone began to cheer and the members of Mudslide Crush took the stage. Mudslide Crush was a semi-popular band, but not as popular as Lemonade Mouth. I watched as lead singer Ray Beech and an unfamiliar guitarist, and the drummer Dean Egler take the stage. They began to play _Don't Ya Wish You Were Us?_ During the first verse Ray pulled off his jacket to reveal a white t-shirt with his face on it. Wow, he has a big ego. I settled back in my chair to wait for them to finish and for Lemonade Mouth to take the stage. After they played a few more songs, Mudslide Crush evacuated the stage and the announcer's voice came again, "Now, for what you've been waiting for, Lemonade Mouth!" The five, now six, band members of Lemonade Mouth, slowly one by one began to take the stage. Scott, their new guitarist took the stage; followed by Mo, the bassist; Stella, the other guitarist; Charlie, the drummer; Wen, the pianist; and finally Olivia, their lead singer. I cheered along with the rest of the crowd. They began to play _Breakthrough_, the song I was listening to in the car. Then, something registered in my head. Olivia was wearing the same exact dress as me. But, she had a white short sleeved cardigan on with white ballet flats. But, her hair was up in a ponytail, too. But, with a yellow bow in her hair instead of the blue-green one I had on.

"Ha ha!" Gabe laughed, "Sis, you match Olivia and apparently you look like her too!"

"That's so great!" I said sarcastically. I patted him on the head and he scowled. I began to watch them again. They played a set. After _Breakthrough_, they played _Turn up the Music_, _Somebody_, and then _Determinate_. After that, Stella took the microphone from Olivia.

"Are you guys having fun?" she asked. The crowd cheered. "That's awesome! I hope you enjoyed the first set! There will be a fifteen minute intermission and then we'll be back with more music! Woo hoo! Don't forget to check out the Lemonade Mouth merchandise!" After she finished speaking, the band exited the stage.

P. J. and Gabe pushed passed me, shouting, "Bathroom! Bathroom!"

"Speaking of the bathroom," my mom said next to me, "I should probably take Charlie."  
>"'Kay mom," I replied.<p>

"Bob, you and Teddy can go look at the merchandise," my mom handed me some money and left the row.

"C'mon dad, let's go!" I said, pulling him up.

"Right behind you, sweetie," he followed behind me slowly. We went to the stand selling the merchandise. We bought Lemonade Mouth shirts for everyone in the family. The shirts were pale yellow and said Lemonade Mouth at the top in black ink with a lemon replacing the "o" in mouth. Then underneath, it had all six band members posing.

My dad and I went back inside to find the rest of our family shoving popcorn into their mouths.

"Hey, hey, hey," my dad said, "leave me some." He thrust his hand into the popcorn bucket and took out a handful of popcorn.

"Dad," I chuckled, "You will never change." The lights dimmed again and the band took the stage again.

They played a second set. In it they first played _More than a Band_, then _Here We Go,_ then _She's So Gone_. Then, to close off the show, they played, _Livin' On a High Wire_.

"Thank you everybody!" Olivia said into the microphone after finishing the last song.

Mo continued, "We owe it all to you, the fans!"

"Please keep listening to our music and keeping us alive. Because we need to be heard!" Stella said.

The band finished with, "Be heard! Be strong! Be proud!" They bowed, and left the stage. For the last time, the announcer's voice came on the speaker again.

"I hope you enjoyed the show! For those of you who have backstage passes please exit through the farthest left exit. Thank you."

Our family filed out the exit to find a corridor. Charlie, Scott, and Mo greeted us.

"Hey, I hope you enjoyed the show!" Charlie said shaking all of our hands.

"You guys must be the Duncans!" Mo added.

"Yeah, that's us," I replied.

"Wow, you look a lot like…" Mo began.

"Olivia, I know," I finished for her, with a smile.

"Well, we are here to give you a tour of the backstage and we can hang out for a while," Mo said.

"Stella, Olivia, and Wen are still finishing up some things. But, they'll join us later, probably," Scott said.

"That's cool," I say.

We began to follow them around. I was lagging behind the group, and suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Wen, the pianist.

"Oh hey!" I said "I…"

"Come here, I need to talk to you," he said pulling me into his dressing room.

"Oh-kay then," I said, confused.

"Olivia," he began.

"Oh," I said, suddenly realizing what was going on, "I'm not…"

"Shh!" he interrupted me. I need to tell you this before I lose my nerve. I'm in love with you." I heard a gasp behind me and a scurry of feet. Wen looked at me expectantly.

"Wen," I started to say, "I'm not Olivia. My name is Teddy and I'm part of the Duncan family. We just came to watch your concert and have backstage passes. There's been some confusion."

"You're not Olivia?" Wen asked, confused.

"No, I'm not. I'm Teddy. You're probably confused because we are dressed similar. And, a lot of people say we look alike."

"Yeah, you do," Wen agreed, finally getting it.

"And, I think the real Olivia heard you tell me that you loved me," I finished, scrutinizing his face for his reaction.

"Oh no, this is bad. Very bad. We got to find her," Wen said, walking out of the dressing room. I followed him out and we ran down the hallway.

Olivia's POV

"Stella, Stella," I sobbed, banging on her dressing room door.

"What? What is it?" Stella asked, concerned opening the door.

"I just h-heard, Wen t-tell an-another g-girl t-that h-he l-loved her!" I said stuttering it out.

"Oh no! Sweetie!" I know Stella doesn't seem like the "sweetie" type. But, she's very motherly sometimes. She took me in her arms and rubbed my back soothingly.

"But, I love him Stella! He's the one for me! I thought he loved me! And, I don't even know who that girl is. I've never seen her in my life!"

"Did you see her face?" she asked me.

"No, not really. Just a quick glimpse," I replied.

"Are you sure you heard him say that he loved her?"

"Yes. Positive!"

"Even if he did, I'm sure he'll come around. He'll realize that you two were meant to be together," she said, trying to comfort me. I cried my eyes out and eventually composed myself and left Stella's dressing room.

"Okay sweetie. Now we have to go meet the Duncan family. If you don't think you can do it, I'll just tell them you went to bed early."  
>"Thanks Stella," I said. I left her room and went to my dressing room. I looked at my tearstained face in the mirror and began to cry again.<p>

"Of course he wouldn't love me. I'm hideous! And shy! I can't live without him!" I sank down to the ground. Suddenly, I knew what I had to do. I opened a cupboard and pulled out some pills. I went to the fridge and pulled out a bottled water. I unscrewed the lid of both bottles. I poured out some pills onto my hand and tipped my head back. I was about to pour the pills into my mouth when Wen burst into the room followed by a blonde girl. The "other" girl. The girl that wasn't me.

"Olivia, stop! Don't do this!" Wen cried, rushing to me.

"But, I can't live. You don't love me."

"I do! I do!"

"Then why did you tell her that you loved her!" I said, pointing an accusing finger at the girl.

"Because I thought she was you!" he cried back.

"How?" I asked softly.

"Well we are dressed really similar," the blonde girl spoke up, "I know it's kind of an awkward time for introductions. But, I'm Teddy. And I just met Wen today and it's an honest mistake. I've been mistaken for you multiple times today already. It's you not me he loves."

"Really?" I asked Wen.

"Really," Wen said kissing me. Finally the moment I've been waiting for since I was six. But, I never imagined it would be under these circumstances, in a life or death situation.

"Aww," I heard Teddy say. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her tiptoe out of the room and close the door behind her. Wen and I break apart, our foreheads touching.

"Promise to never try to kill yourself over me again," Wen said.

"I won't," I replied.

"Always know that I love you."

He pulls me to him in a hug.

Teddy's POV

"Well, it's been an interesting night. I've been mistaken for a lead singer of a famous band. A complete stranger told me he loved me, and the real lead singer tried to kill herself. Full of drama. After all that confusion, we were able to settle down and have a great tour and meeting with the band members. And finally, Wen and Olivia ended up together. All's well that ends well. But, if you ever, ever go to a concert where you look similar to anybody performing, Good Luck Charlie."

**Hey everybody! I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! I just felt like taking a break from my other story Turn Up the Drama. And, I was inspired. So, I had to write this out. But, don't worry I'm still continuing the other story! Please review! And read my other stories! I have ideas for three other crossovers! So keep reading! I know it's not all that great, but I think it's pretty good for writing it in one sitting!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina 15**


End file.
